l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Crooked Tail Tribe
Crooked Tail Tribe was the most aloof and xenophobic of all Nezumi tribes. Darkness hunters The Crooked Tail tribe was dedicated to fighting Nothing, whether as the Lying Darkness, or as its new incarnation the Shadow Dragon. Years of fighing the ever-changing Darkness, has left the Crooked Tail Tribe paranoid and suspicious. Those who rejected that state of mind were accused of corruption and were cast out. Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 66 Territory The territory of the Crooked Tail was composed of a great crystal outcropping northwest of the Shadowlands, which they kept in secret, called Drawing-Out-Darkness-Rock. Season of the Ratling: Remember, by Rich Wulf It was located in the region of the Shadowlands that bordered the southern edge of the Plains Above Evil. Way of the Ratling, p. 45 Creation Several generations after the alliance with the Crab Clan was formed, the Forever-Racing-Tomorrow Tribe, the largest existing at the time, split due to a major disagreement as to how to best serve the interests of the Nezumi race. Those who followed a half-demented, self-proclaimed "prophet", remained in the Shadowlands to live as they always had, becoming the Third Whisker Tribe, a nihilistic group of doom-sayers who eventually occupied the tunnels beneath the Kaiu Wall. The tribe's chieftain wished to forge closer ties with the humans, so he took a large portion of the tribe and traveled north past the Kaiu Wall becoming the Tattered Ear Tribe. The Shaman, who felt that the humans would bring them all to ruin and advocated severing all ties, took a much smaller portion of the tribe and traveled farther west into the Shadowlands, becoming the Crooked Tail Tribe Way of the Ratling, pp. 17-18 in 389. Creatures of Rokugan; Third Edition, page ? The Darkness Exposed The shaman, by the name Rtch't'tok, had lost his son to the Nothing during an investigation in the Crab lands. They had come upon a secluded village inhabited by minions of the Lying Darkness. Rtch't'tok survived due thanks only to a crystal talisman he wore. When the shaman returned the tribal chieftain disregarded Rtch't'tok's story, so he took his followers and moved to the great rock where the shaman had gotten his talisman, the crystal outcropping. Way of the Ratling, pp. 44-45 Crystal Masters A young Kuni Utagu spent several months studying with the Crooked Tail. As it gradually grew to trust young Utagu, he was able to learn a few of their secrets. He was able to adapt a few of the nezumi practices to the traditional Rokugani form of magic, and became the first Crystal Master. Prayers and Treasures, pp. 9-10 One Tribe and Demise In the aftermath of the Battle of One Tribe in 1166, Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 50 the Crooked Tail Tribe nominally joined the One Tribe but they sent only a few token emissaries. When the time came to face Tomorrow, their numbers were nearly all wiped out, leaving only a few lone and maddened survivors behind. Enemies of the Empire, p. 102 Known Chieftains of the Crooked Tail Tribe See also * Crooked Tail Tribe/Meta Tribe Crooked Tail Chieftain Crooked Tail Category:Nezumi Tribes